Kiss Me
by xDragon101
Summary: Different couples and all kinds of kisses and other moments between them. Every chapter AU and none of them related.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this."

Alfie Lewis was pacing up and down in the closet. His eyes looked up to meet those of Nina Martin's, before he went back to pacing. "Unbelievable."

"Alfie, calm down." Nina said. "They'll find us."

"But how long will that take, Nina?!" Alfie demanded. Then he sighed, sitting down on the floor beside her. "I'm sorry...just...I'm so frustrated."

"Because of Amber?" Nina asked.

"A little. But, it's more my feelings for someone else. How am I supposed to win her over if she's already in love?" Alfie asked.

"Maybe she likes you too, deep down. She might just pretend to love someone else in order to hide it." Nina suggested.

"Nah. He's everything that I'm not." Alfie shrugged. "She'd never go for me."

"Do I know her? Maybe I could slap some sense into her." Nina laughed. "You're perfect, Alfie, in your own way." she said. "This girl doesn't know how lucky she is."

Alfie couldn't help but notice the jealousy in her tone in that last sentence. He glanced over at her and saw she was looking at the floor bitterly.

"Jealous?" Alfie asked.

"No!" Nina said defensively.

Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"...yeah." Nina admitted after a bit.

"No need." Alfie told her.

"Why?"

"Because that girl is you, and the other guy is Fabian." Alfie said.

"Fabian...he's my best friend. But...I doubt I can ever see him in the same way after what happened with him and Joy. I've always liked you more, Alfie." Nina told him.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed back. After a few moments, the kiss got more heated, more meaningful.

Neither of them got another word in after that.


	2. Chapter 2

He was Eddie's brother.

And, in the end, she should have seen it coming.

He only did it to get back at Eddie.

She knew that.

So why did she find it so hard to let go?

***/*/*/*/*/*/ Three hours earlier...**

"KT, right?" Ben asked, leaning against the locker beside KT's.

"Um, yeah?" KT raised an eyebrow, shutting her locker. "And who might you be?"

"Ben. Eddie's brother." Ben told her.

"Right...nice to meet you, Ben." KT said. "Is there something in particular you wanted?"

"Well, not exactly. Just wanted to properly meet you. You're quite the pretty girl, and I'd feel terrible if I didn't introduce myself." Ben winked, and KT felt herself blushing.

"Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." KT smiled.

Ben grinned. "I can see why Eddie likes you." he commented.

"You've only been talking to me two minutes." KT laughed.

"Yeah, but it's easy to see your personality and your charm right away." Ben explained.

"Eddie doesn't see me that way." KT said, knowing that's what Ben meant.

"Oh really?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all he has no taste..."

He looked around, and his eyes met with someone else's. Before KT could check who it was, however, suddenly she was up against the locker with Ben's arm on the locker above her head.

"And second he won't mind if I do _this._"

Before KT could speak or move, Ben's lips were on hers, kissing her. Sparks flew and fireworks exploded in KT's mind. Her eyes fluttered shut and she stayed still, stunned. She was just starting to kiss back when Ben was shoved off of her.

"What the hell, Ben?!" Eddie growled. "What was that?"

"Just giving in to temptation." Ben smirked. "See you around, KT." with that, he left.

"You alright, KT?" Patricia asked, playing a hand on KT's shoulder. "You look flushed."

KT glanced over at Patricia and nodded. Her stomach was fluttering and all these little stars were flashing in her head. "I'm brilliant." she replied.

It wasn't until two hours later that she found out.

"What's your problem, Ben?!" Eddie demanded.

They were in an abandoned classroom, and KT was at the corner next to the door, hiding and listening.

"What do you mean? I don't have a problem, Milly." Ben responded.

"It's Eddie. And you can't just go round snogging my friends!" Eddie growled.

"Relax, Eddie, she enjoyed it." Ben said. KT peeked around the corner to see him smirking. She rolled her eyes, grinned and went back to her hiding place.

"Leave her alone." Eddie said, through gritted teeth. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"It was a one time thing, Milly, to annoy you. That's all. I see nothing in her. It was a flirt and a kiss because it would rile you up. That's the only reason I did it." Ben said.

"How could you lead her on like that?" Eddie growled again.

"Because it's fun to make you angry." Ben replied.

KT felt anger and something like hurt rising in her chest. She stormed away from her hiding place and fled back to the house.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

She'd only known him five minutes. She shouldn't have been upset.

But the fireworks that had gone off in her head somehow made sure that his words, even now, were stinging.

"KT?" Eddie knocked and poked his head round the door. "You okay?"

"Fine." KT replied.

"Listen, about Ben..." Eddie began.

"He was using me. I get that." KT shrugged and stood up. "Not the first time someone's used me."

"KT..." Eddie sighed softly, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." KT replied, hugging back. "I'm okay, I'm always okay."

*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Ben." KT smiled sweetly, walking up to him as his friends backed away to wait for him. Giving him space with KT.

"Hey, KT. Listen, about yesterday..." Ben began.

"It's okay." KT rolled her eyes. "I quite enjoyed it."

Ben raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "You did? Really?"

"Yeah." KT responded. "Best kiss I've ever had." she added, as an afterthought.

Ben slowly began to smile. "Didn't realize I'd had that much of an effect on you."

"Oh, you had. Wasn't it noticeable?" KT smiled.

"Well...no. But now that I know, I think..." Ben was cut off.

KT pressed him against the lockers and placed her lips over his in a fiery kiss. She hated herself for feeling butterflies and fireworks and sparks all at once, but she let herself enjoy it before pulling away. She smiled sweetly and wandered off.

Ben was left staring after her, blinking.

"You okay, man?" Eddie asked him, looking as surprised as he was.

"...I..." Ben looked up, looking dazed.

"Dude?"

"I felt _fireworks." _Ben told him sincerely.

And from around the corner, KT smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't exactly meant to happen. But it had. And they had both enjoyed it, really.

Joy had been laughing away with Eddie, talking about TV shows and girls and guys in general. Discussions that Joy usually had with her girlfriends. But everyone was out that day and it was only her and Eddie. So, there they were, sitting on the sofa, chatting away as if they were the best of friends.

"I've never met a guy quite like you." Joy said, glancing at Eddie with a sincere look.

"I've never met a girl quite like you, Joy." Eddie countered, smiling at her. "One of a kind, you are." he added.

"Nah, I'm just average." Joy shrugged. "Not good enough for most."

"What?" Eddie exclaimed. "Joy, that's insane. What would make you think that?" he wanted to know.

"Um, well...Fabian..." Joy mumbled.

"Joy, just because Fabian doesn't see you that way doesn't mean you're not good enough." Eddie told her. "You're funny, smart, pretty, imaginative...you're perfect in general, Joy. Don't let anyone ever convince you that you're not."

Joy looked at him, her eyes wide. "You really think all that?"

"I don't think, Joy, I know." Eddie smiled.

Joy's face split into a wide grin. "Nobody's ever called me any of that."

"Then they are either blind, stupid, or mentally challenged. Or just too shy to say it." Eddie shrugged.

"I don't know why Patricia doesn't like you any more..." Joy muttered. "You're perfect, too."

"Really?" Eddie blinked.

Joy blushed. "Uh, I didn't mean to...say that out loud..." she said sheepishly.

Eddie shifted closer to her on the couch, brushing some hair softly behind her ear. He rested a light hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes. Joy could have sworn she was lost in his gaze.

After what seemed like an age, Eddie leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, soft kiss. Well, at first it was soft. It got more fiery and passionate after a while and Joy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I like you, Eddie." Joy breathed, as they finally pulled apart.

"Then maybe the term 'going out' suits us?" Eddie asked, kissing her lips again.

Joy pulled away only to say one word. "Yes."

After that, neither of them tried to speak. They were too busy.


End file.
